


Kisses In The Dojo

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke receive a free afternoon in a dojo for some ‘private’ training time. Naruto comes up with a clever way to encourage his lover to work on his abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses In The Dojo

Feeling the taut muscles tense beneath slick warm skin under his fingers drove Naruto crazy. And Sasuke knew that it drove the blonde crazy, which was part of their current problem as they both were positioned like two sweaty puzzle pieces in Lee’s dojo. The jump suit wearing man had kindly offered both Naruto and Sasuke a free afternoon of private training in his newly opened dojo.

It was extremely generous, given that Lee had just opened his business and needed to work on herding in students and customers. Naruto had accepted the friendly gesture with enthusiasm while Sasuke had quietly seethed at the thought of being forced to work out when he already found himself to be the epitome of physical fitness.

Naruto wished he could have photographed the raven’s face when he told him that Sasuke was gaining a little pudge around the biceps. It was this comment that prompted Sasuke to agree to Lee’s little offer, and reward Naruto with a harsh pinch to his buttocks which left a nasty purple bruise for several days to follow.

And thus, there the two were, Naruto straddling Sasuke’s firm waist while the Uchiha laid flat against the wooden floor boards, fingers laced together behind his head as he stared up into Naruto’s eyes with a fiery spark. Naruto recognized it immediately as Sasuke’s ‘sexy look’, something he utilized only when he wanted to entice his lover into bed for hours of mind blowing intense pleasure.

Honestly, Naruto thought it should be cataloged as a very successful and potent genjutsu. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

_“You’re just incredibly dense, dobe.”_ He had laughed. _“Only you would be swayed by someone looking at you.”_

Naruto had scoffed at the time but now he was sure that he must have some sort strange addiction to Sasuke and his eyes. They were so plain, black as coal, but so very expressive and it felt like they probed his soul with each flutter of his lashes.

“Hey, teme.” Naruto cooed and he felt Sasuke’s thighs tighten gleefully at his tone. “How about for every curl-up you do, I’ll reward you with a kiss.” Naruto smiled cheerfully, thinking that the Uchiha couldn’t possibly refuse such a sweet offer.

Sasuke’s thin lips turned up ever so slightly in a lustful grin. “My, that does sound like quite the incentive.”

Naruto bounced slightly and leaned down, allowing his nose to just barely brush against Sasuke’s, their breath mingling together as they breathed out in unison.

“You can’t get this kind of service anywhere else, baby.” Naruto announced, his voice taking on a higher pitch as he imagined his lover’s lips finally meeting his. He daydreamed about such moments far more than he cared to reveal to Sasuke.

“Well,” Sasuke teased lightly, “Karin was always pretty willing to service me back in the day.”

Naruto sputtered, not believe that Sasuke had actually brought up his old traveling companion. “Y-you asshole! You’re not getting anything from me now!” Naruto wasn’t ignorant, he knew that the other Uzumaki had had certain feelings for Sasuke and, to a certain extent, still did. After all, she made no real attempt to keep it a secret from anyone. And even though Naruto knew that Sasuke had never been interested in the red head that way, it still stung a bit to hear him mention her in such a context.

Sasuke seemed to pick up on the sudden negativity which blanketed the room and hurried to fix it, he still wanted his kisses after all. Bringing his fingers from his head and to Naruto’s thighs, Sasuke rubbed the hard muscles firmly and smiled apologetically.

“You know I have no interest in Karin or anyone else, don’t you dobe? Only you can satisfy me so well.” Sasuke stroked the blonde in a highly suggestive manner that was not altogether appropriate for the dojo setting.

Naruto blushed and grinned, forgiving easily as he always did when it came to Sasuke. “You can be such a dick sometimes, Sasuke.” He sighed, but his eyes were gentle and he leaned down, placing a chaste peck on Sasuke’s lips. “That one was a freebie but if you want more then you’re going to have to work for it.”

Sasuke smirked, returning his hands to their appropriate place behind his head. “Of course.” He answered, bringing his knees up to rest against Naruto’s back. “Naruto Uzumaki doesn’t just let anyone access to those lips.”

“You got that right.” Naruto laughed, “And trust me, there has been plenty of begging over the years.”

“I’m sure.” Sasuke scoffed good naturedley.

Naruto frowned playfully, “I’m serious! Kiba asked if he could make out with me like two weeks ago when we went out for his birthday!”

“It doesn’t count if they’re drunk of their ass, dobe.”

Naruto growled and the two’s bantering back and forth between each curl-up and rewarding kiss echoed and could be heard by each passing Konoha citizen for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small drabble that I whipped up for my favorite gay ninja boys. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
